


The Devil Sleeps Over

by EveningRose



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningRose/pseuds/EveningRose
Summary: Lucifer takes his plans seriously - so when he said that Chloe would have him by her side for the next day, he meant it. Even if that includes a sleep-over. (Set in 2x05, filling the gap that was missed between Lucifer, Chloe and Dan questioning Kimo and the following morning).





	

“Detective, I simply must accompany you home at the very least.” Lucifer insisted, standing in front of her car door.

“This is ridiculous.” Chloe sighed, folding her arms over her chest.

“It happens to be a very serious matter.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her in return.

“I’ll be fine, honestly.”

“Remember what I said? Opposite day.” Lucifer wagged a finger, trying not to smirk at Chloe’s frown.

“This won’t make me sleep with you.”

“We shall see, Detective. There are still plenty of hours for you to act abnormally, you may get the urge.”

She just laughed, shoving him out of the way as he circled round the car to hop in the passenger seat.

“Do we need to pick up the spawn?” Lucifer asked as he buckled himself in, and Chloe shook her head.

“Dan would have picked her up from home earlier for a couple of hours.”

“Excellent, some quiet time. I’ll cook, if you don’t mind? I don’t think Maze knows how to make anything except cocktails.”

“Since when did you accompanying me home become staying for dinner?”

“I’m keeping it random, Detective. Unpredictable.”

“Only dinner?”

“Why Detective, is that hope I hear in your voice?”

“No.” 

“I can extend it to a luscious massage if you’d like.” He gave her a sultry smile.

“Hell is not frozen over yet.”

“I could still arrange that.” He chimed.

“Dinner is fine.” she all but sighed, merging into traffic.

“As you wish.”

“Just don’t recruit any of our suspects to cook this time.” Chloe added, giving him a sideways glance.

“Oh Detective, please. The food was delicious.”

“But that dinner was disastrous.” Chloe muttered.

\--

Shopping was Lucifer was something that Chloe managed to survive without hitting him over the head. He paid for everything, and she tried not to grit her teeth through him flirting with the deli assistant, the girl stocking the cucumbers in the vegetable section, and the girl at the checkout.

Getting home was a pleasant surprise; all of Maze’s stuff had been cleared from the lounge room, presumably packed into her space. The place was almost put together, only a few boxes remaining.

Chloe started putting away the last of her things as Lucifer emptied the grocery bags and poked around in her cupboards for the necessary utensils. He helped her pack away things, pulling out what he needed and then ushered her over to the other side of the bench once he had everything.

“Can I help?” she asked.

“No thank you. Why don’t you go and have a relaxing shower? Feel free to wear nothing afterwards.” He winked.

“Do you ever give up?”

“Only once I’ve reached the target, Detective.”

“I will go and take a shower, but no peeking. I keep my gun with me in the bathroom.”

“Ooh, a little rough play? Lucifer likes.” He licked his lips, smirking as Chloe shook her head at him.

The shower was just what she needed, and the food smells that hit her as she opened the bathroom door instantly made her hungry. Wringing out her hair and tightening the towel around her, she poked her head into the kitchen to find Lucifer humming to himself, cutting up fresh strips of pasta.

“You can make pasta?” she asked, incredulous as Lucifer twirled some strands together and put them on a tray.

“Of course. It's simple, really. Just eggs and flour with a touch of salt and water.”

“That’s incredible.” Chloe stepped out from the hallway to take a closer look as Lucifer turned to her.

“Why, Detective. You shouldn’t have.” He smiled, his eyes growing dark as he observed her standing there in her towel.

“I didn’t. Your culinary skills just distracted me.” She brushed the comment off, inching back towards the hallway and her room.

“I have other skills I’d be delighted to distract you with.” He winked, and she laughed weakly, hearing it catch.

“I’m going to get dressed.”

“Are you sure I can’t help?” he asked, eyes lingering over her for a second.

“No. I mean yes!” She fled to her room, hearing his laughter follow her down the hall.

\--

Dinner was thankfully tame, their conversation turning to work matters. Chloe was glad for the break from his teasing as they playfully argued over correct work practices, and when Trixie got home she enjoyed the horrified yelp that Lucifer let out when she launched herself at him and hugged him.

“Hi Lucifer!”

“Hello, child.” He awkwardly patted her head, inching away from her as she released him.

“Are you and mommy having a sleep over?” she asked. Chloe almost spat out her mouthful of water, rushing to the sink and coughing as she tried to pull air back into her lungs.

“What would that entail?” he asked, clasping his hands behind his back and leaning down to Trixie, ignoring the warning glare that Chloe was trying to give him between coughs.

“Well, when I have a sleep over we talk about things, and braid our hair, paint our nails and then go to sleep! Sometimes if my friends have a big bed we share it.”

“I’ve not taken part in most of these practices before.” Lucifer mused, and Trixie paused.

“Mommy has a big bed.”

“She certainly does. Maybe we’ll have to share it. Shall we have an adult sleep over, Detective?” Lucifer met her gaze with a burningly naughty one, and Chloe shook her head furiously.

“Time for bed, monkey.”

“Night Lucifer!” Trixie bounced off, and Chloe drew in a deep breath.

“Are you alright, Detective?” he asked, a smile plastered on his face. Sometimes she really wanted to shoot him again, unfortunately for her that wasn’t a very adult way of handling this situation.

“I’m going to go and put Trixie to bed.” She ignored his question.

“I suppose I’ll clean up then.” He shimmied out of his jacket, rolling up his shirt sleeves.

\--

Half an hour later Trixie was tucked into bed and asleep, after having being told her bed time story four times. Chloe crept out of the room and closed the door, surprised to see Lucifer doing the dishes in the sink.

“Is there anything I can do?” she asked, leaning against the counter and watching him wash.

“No thank you. I’ve almost finished. I packed up the leftovers and cleaned all the counters, you should sit.”

“You’re a wonderful guest.” She commented, easing into one of the stools in the kitchen and resting her chin in her hands.

“Does that mean I get to stay?” he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

“It’s not appropriate.”

“But it’s practical, Detective.”

“I’m not in any danger here.” She rolled her eyes, and froze when he turned to her with a fierce look.

“You don’t know that. You have no idea what you’re really up against, my family are not to be underestimated.”

“Lucifer, I’ll be fine.”

“If I stay you will be.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh come on, Detective. It can’t be that horrifying, the thought of sharing a bed with me.” He smirked, and she laughed.

“Not a chance.”

“But we’ve done it before. Remember?”

“No.” Chloe tipped her head down, hiding the blush that had coloured her cheeks.

“That’s a shame, because I do.” He teased.

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“I disagree.” He sighed, turning back to stack the last of the dishes on the rack and drain the water.

“Why does it matter, anyway?” Chloe asked, noticing his shoulders stiffen.

“My family are a vengeful lot.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really, no.” he finished drying his hands and turned to her.

“Okay. How about we watch something? Take your mind off whatever it is.”

“Have you got a mirror in your bedroom?” his face lit up, and Chloe laughed.

“How about we watch something on tv.”

“If you insist. I don’t suppose you have a raunchy movie or two?” he asked, holding his hands up when she scowled at him.

“What! There’s no harm in a little warm up, Detective. Set the mood, heighten the arousal.”

“Lucifer.” She elbowed him in the side lightly as she passed him to get some chocolate out of the cupboard.

“Well, I’ll have to settle for eating chocolate in a very non sexual way while watching non sexual movies.” He took her offering, sitting down on the couch with her as she turned on the tv and flicked through the channels.

Two hours later she fell asleep curled up into the cushions while Lucifer watched the end of the movie – Die Hard – enraptured.

“Detective, why don’t we do more stuff like this? Outsmarting bad guys, and distributing large amounts of punishment looks fantastic! ” he asked as the credits rolled, turning to her before noticing.

“Of course you’re asleep.” He said to himself, searching for the remote as he tried not to disturb her. His eyes finally found it – tucked in between the cushion that she was curled into and her body.

Bracing himself on the arm of the couch behind her, he leaned down and reached for the remote, being ever so careful not to touch or disturb her. He had no idea why he was being so kind, honestly he should just wake her up and demand the remote, but her relaxed pose and the scrape above her eye stopped him from doing so. Her breath tickled his cheek as she exhaled and he froze, a warm feeling stirring in his chest as he stared at her.

If she knew he were this close to her without asking she’d probably pull her gun on him, but there was something alluring about the Detective being completely this unguarded. He hadn’t seen her like this since she had come over to his apartment drunk and fallen asleep on him.

It would be easy to kiss her – but instead he pulled away, sitting back down on the couch as he changed the channel. He was watching the chef explain bread making when Chloe woke up, stretching her arms above her head and yawning before she opened her eyes.

“Welcome back, Detective.”

“Lucifer? What are you still doing here?” she asked, rolling on the couch to face him.

“I told you, I would be at your side for the next day. That still applies.”

“I thought you would go home.”

“My word is my bond, Detective. I will remain at your side.”

“You’re not giving up on the sleeping over thing, are you?”

“Certainly not.”

“If I go to bed, you are not allowed to come with me.”

“What if I waited for a few minutes while you get naked and slide into bed?” he raised an eyebrow.

“No! I am not sharing my bed with you.”

“So I can’t wait until you’re sleeping to join you, then.” Lucifer frowned, and Chloe laughed.

“No.”

“Are you sure?” he tilted his head and looked at her from under his eyelashes, sending a shiver down her spine.

“Yes. If you insist on staying, you can sleep on the couch.”

“Very well.”

“And you’re not allowed to wake Trixie, either.”

“Well, that just ruins all of my plans, doesn’t it?” Lucifer sighed.

“You’re going to have to stick with learning how to make bread.” Chloe smiled.

“Something I have yet to try, among other things in this room.” Lucifer mused.

“I bet it would smell good. Imagine waking up to freshly made bread.”

“I doubt Maze would make bread.” He smirked, his fingers tapping his knee as he watched carefully.

“If she ever did, I know something would be terribly wrong.” Chloe laughed, yawning again and then standing up.

“Off to bed, Detective? Are you certain I can’t accompany you? I assure you that I wouldn’t harm you, but you might need a stretch.” He smiled, and she patted his shoulder.

“Goodnight, Lucifer.”

“That’s not a no.” he grinned as she shuffled past, and she snorted.

“Goodnight, Lucifer.”

“Goodnight Detective.” He called after her as she disappeared towards her room. It wasn't long before he turned off the television and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

\--

Several hours later he was woken by Maze opening a window and sliding in, the click of her heels on the floor making his eyes open.

“Why are you here?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as she took off her shoes.

“Trying to sleep, why are you coming through the window?”

“Old habits die hard. Did Chloe kick you out of bed?” she smirked, coming to perch on the arm of the couch as he sat up.

“Unfortunately I didn't even get to see her bed.”

“You’re telling me you willingly had a tame night?” Maze looked stunned as Lucifer nodded.

“I don’t suppose you did.”

“There was lots of sex, and alcohol. And I fought some dude that tried to grope me in a bar. He’s going to need stitches to fix that eye socket.” She grinned.

“At least I can live vicariously through you.” He stood, heading to the kitchen and searching through the cupboards.

“You’re playing guard Devil. Why?” Maze tilted her head.

“Because I know Uriel, and he isn't one to just flit away.”

“But you didn't guard mommy dearest?”

“I assume that’s what you were doing in your spare time tonight.”

Maze bristled, brushing a strand of hair back.

“I enjoy watching her suffer.”

“Yes, well, don’t we all. Why doesn't this place have any hard liquor?” he sighed as he opened the last cupboards to find cereal.

“Chloe doesn't drink much.”

“I should have convinced her to stay at mine.”

“Unlikely. She likes her offspring too much to leave her alone in the house for a night.”

“Detective Douche could have one use.”

“He’s fun to fuck around with.” Maze smiled as she headed out of the room, and Lucifer chuckled.

“Touche.” He settled on a glass of apple juice, watching the rising sun start to filter through the blinds. As he finished his juice he began another search through the kitchen cupboards, his mind set on a creation.

\--

Chloe was woken up by Trixie landing on her bed and scrambling up, tugging her arm.

“Wake up mommy! There’s so much food!” she breathed. Chloe wrapped her arms around Trixie and pulled her close, burying her nose in Trixie’s hair.

“I’ll make you some breakfast later, monkey.”

“No, there’s so much food already! Come on!” Trixie wriggled out from under Chloe’s arms and bolted off towards the kitchen as Chloe sat up, staring after her.

And then it hit her – all she could smell was fresh bread, the scent warm and clean as she inhaled. It was delightful, and she shuffled out of bed and towards the source of the smell. When she reached the kitchen her eyes widened, taking in all of the food laid out on the counter. There was a stack of pancakes, a plate covered in bacon, a bowl of fruit and a loaf of bread sitting in the middle of it all, steam still rising from the cracks in the top.

“What on earth?” Chloe rubbed her eyes, glancing towards the stove as Lucifer turned, a fry pan full of eggs in his hand.

“Good morning Detective!” he grinned, dishing the eggs out.

“You made bread?” was all that Chloe could mumble as Trixie started loading her plate high with food.

“Why of course. The program last night was inspiring, and there’s no better way to learn than attempting to do something.”

“I can’t believe you made all of this.” She waved a hand towards the table as he took his own plate and served himself.

“Well, I figured I might as well. A good feed in the morning gives the second greatest start to a day.”

“What’s the first?” Trixie asked between a mouthful of pancakes, and Chloe shot a warning look at Lucifer as he smirked.

“A good sweat with some choice exercise.”

“I think food is better.” Trixie chimed, taking a slice of bread that Lucifer offered her.

“Come on, Detective. Grab it while it’s hot.” Lucifer held out a plate, and Chloe took it as she stared at him.

“Maybe having you stay over wasn't the worst thing in the world.” She joked.

“Does that mean Lucifer is going to sleep over more often? I like it when he stays.” Trixie smiled.

“The offspring has a point – there isn't any downside to me staying over.”

“I don’t know, monkey.” Chloe sat down between Trixie and Lucifer as he passed her a cup of coffee.

“Maybe next time I won’t be sleeping on the couch.” He commented just loud enough for Chloe to hear.

“True, maybe Maze will share her bed with you.” Chloe replied with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since 2x05 - Weaponizer, I had the idea of Lucifer trying to angle a sleep-over and Chloe dismissing the idea. Hence this story came along. Hopefully you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
